Lexi (Video)
Lexi is the sixty-sixth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it, Vince and HABIT return to Lexi's apartment to investigate her death. Youtube Description Working backwards. Transcript [Video opens with a clip from One step forward, two steps back, a previously unused piece of audio plays over the beginning of the clip.] Vince: Alright, so I contacted someone who worked here, her name was, I think, Lexi? [Footage from One step forward, two steps back continues, as previously seen.] Jeff: Well I get to play the wait- while Vinny goes and talks to the girl behind the desk... [Vince appears from behind a bookcase.] Vince: Hey... Jeff: Do you remember Safety Town? Vince: Oh man, it's never looked so ominous- Jeff: Yeah, right? It's about to rain. Vince: Alright, well are you, uh... ready to go? Jeff: What do you look so happy about? Vince: grins. I got her number. Jeff: Oh, spare me. [Cut to a variation on the scene of Vince and Evan walking up to Lexi's apartment in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER. Though their actions are the same the dialogue differes from the original video.] Vince: But I'll tell you, it's one of the, one of the good things to come out of this. Probably the only good thing, actually. It just feels, it feels calm, you know, when I'm with her. Keeps my mind of it. Evan: Something to hold onto man. Vince: Yep. [Cut to Evan and Vince finding dark black goop in Lexi's sink. Again, this is similar to the scene previously seen in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER, but not exact.] '' '''Vince: '''Her roommate's not... Oh, no. '''Evan:' Go, go. Just go downstairs, go. Vince: What are you going to do? [Cut to current footage, HABIT and Vince are in Lexi's bedroom. ] HABIT: -bitch. Vince: '''What? '''HABIT: It wasn't recording, that whole time. Laughs. Vince: Are you serious? HABIT: I mean... c'mon. I'm not used to being the... whole camera holder guy... Vince: Mister, REC, REC, it's on. HABIT: ''' Yeah, I mean, it's there. I can see it now, it's just... wasn't... don't judge me. Keep looking. '''Vince: What am I looking for, exactly? HABIT: Mmmmm.... Should be notes. She was taking notes near the end. Might be somewhere else. Vince: Well, I've looked everywhere. HABIT: '''Well, you haven't. That's a lie. '''Vince: '''Apparently. '''HABIT: The bed. Vince: I already looked under it. HABIT: Did you? Vince: '''Well... nothing. '''HABIT: '''Okay, well, she wouldn't keep notes under her covers. That doesn't make any sense. I like it! Smart! '''Vince: '''Alright. '''HABIT: Very clever girl. Vince: Hmm... there's a shopping list. You brought me here for a fucking shopping list? HABIT: '''Oh, yeah. No. Good work retard, read the fucking rest. '''Vince: Told him to leave me alone, he never answers. He followed me through the entire park. Always wearing a black suit, nobody notices h... Holy shit. HABIT: '''Sounds familiar , yeah. There you go. '''Vince: Saw him again today, watching me in cafe. Why didn't she tell me about this? [Cut to footage from A summoning, of HABIT picking up a strip of photos and showing them to Vinny. Audio continues over this.] HABIT: '''Are you sure she didn't? '''Vince: Yeah. HABIT: Alright. Vince: Never. Never ever ever mentioned it. HABIT: Hmmm. That's odd. Vince: But this last one, "Found camera." That was you. Wasn't it? HABIT: How dare you! When would I do such a thing? How? Why? Vince: We know you did it to us. [Cut to footage from Hidden cameras and emails, of Vinny finding and pulling down one of HABIT's cameras.] '' '''Vince:' We found it in our houses. HABIT: I am not a monster! Laughs Oh, man. I'm not going to say I did, or didn't put cameras in her house, because maybe I didn't. Maybe I did. But, the important thing is that people put cameras in people's houses to keep tabs on them. To spy on them. Somebody was after her. Now, whether it was me, or not... I think is besides the point. I think it doesn't matter, at least not for your lesson today. She was being hunted. Vinny. By the same thing that was hunting you. What do you think about that? Vince: I feel like it's my fault. HABIT: Hey! That's a very big thing to say. Look at you. Why do you think it's your fault? Vince: Cause it's been following me. For... Way longer than I've known her. HABIT: Exactly. And then you got to know her, while being hunted by something you willingly allowed someone else to walk into the crossfire. Is that what happened? That's right. So, in essence it is your fault. Correct? Vince: Yep. Is this why you brought me here? HABIT: No. Not your fault. Look at me. Not your fault. It's not your fault to want to be human. To want to reach out to people. That's what you guys do. You're very social creatures, you're all about the togetherness and shit like that. You can't blame yourself for the fact that she was eaten by a monster. Though... it being from the inside and not the outside. What happened when you came here? Vince: I don't know. The place was a fucking mess... uh... HABIT: Yep. Vince: Me and y... Evan... HABIT: Freudian slip! Vince: me and Evan walked in and I don't know there was shit in the sink, okay, and he told me to leave. HABIT: '''Awesome. Shit in the sink. Buncha black goo, right? Alright. Well, we definitely know who's trademark that is. to footage from HALLOWEEN HANGOVER of Vinny vomiting black goo into a sink, then passing out. '' '''HABIT: So! we definitely know, without a doubt, that she was hunted by... the big, bad stick in the mud. Do you know why, he would go after her? And why he would destroy her faster than he's destroyed your friends? Vince: No. Why? HABIT: There are two kinds of people involved in this, Vinny. People on the inside and people on the outside. She was a person on the outside. Jessalyn was a person on the outside. What are you? Vince: Person on the inside. HABIT: Exactly. Bingo. You're not going to be destroyed right away. You're not going to be torn apart, like a cheap toy. You're not going to be rotted from the inside out. Which is what makes you useful to me. Now more importantly than that... is the reason you, Vinny, tried to protect your girl, correct? Vince: Yeah. HABIT: By keeping yourself distant from her. By keeping her distant from everything else that was happening. Now, it didn't really work.... uh... but... but, but, but, it's the thought that counts. Do you know, why you did that? Because there's something very special about you. You are what we refer to as "the Guardian." You tried to help her, because you're a good person. There's something in there, that we can't quite fuck with. Now, that is not useful to me, and to us. If you aren't able to deal with shit like this. More people are going to die, Vin. And it's going to be your fault. You understand? Or is it going to be your fault? Vince: Who else is there? HABIT: The monsters Vin. C'mon. You gotta be able to live with yourself after seeing all this shit. After being involved with the deaths of all these you people you gotta be okay with it. Otherwise you're never going to get past it. There's going to be a lot more blood. A lot more bodies before this is all over. And you have to be okay with that, otherwise you'll just end up being one of them. Vince: If that's what it takes. HABIT: That's a good man. Laughs. ''So, what do you wanna do now? '''Vince:' I want to take these and get the fuck outta here. Notes *The footage of Vinny and Evan approaching Lexi's apartment is subtly different than the version in HALLOWEEN HANGOVER. *HABIT calls Vince "The Guardian" and says there's something about Vince that "we can't quite fuck with", alluding that Vince has some resistance to HABIT and, by extension of the plural pronoun, Slenderman. The title "Guardian" was first used in the altered copy of Everyman from Box 5. It may foreshadow or explain some of Vince's actions in the series. According to the prophecy, the last thing the Guardian does is "defy a god" and be "dealt a fatal blow". *A few hours before this video was uploaded, the EverymanHYBRID icon was removed and set back to the default image. A similar thing happened when A proposal was uploaded but after that, the icon returned with black borders and in a lower resolution. This time, the icon did not return and is still currently on the default image. External Links Video Category:Videos